


'Crushes, birds and revelations; or "how Luna Lovegood learned to stop crushing and ship Romione"'

by Headcanonsandmore, WeasleyIsMyKing540



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Teddy Lupin, Hermione Granger isn't perfect and that's fine, Luna Lovegood had a crush on Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood is an angel, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron and Hermione wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headcanonsandmore/pseuds/Headcanonsandmore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyIsMyKing540/pseuds/WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: Ron Weasley is not having a good time. Dating a girl he doesn't love, while the girl he does love has physically attacked him and iced him out. However, a chance encounter with Luna Lovegood helps put things into perspective. An AU fic that was requested by a mutual on my Tumblr account. Warning for Ron's language, and trigger warnings for themes of self-loathing, as well as references to violence.





	'Crushes, birds and revelations; or "how Luna Lovegood learned to stop crushing and ship Romione"'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this fanfic. I know that it's a difficult subject to write about, but I hope I approached this in a sensitive and thoughtful way.   
> It was originally requested by a mutual on Tumblr, so thank you to them for suggesting it as a fic!

‘Bloody hell!’

Ron Weasley hit the wall with his fist. He winced as pain flared up along his knuckles, and blood began to surface on his skin.

Great, he thought. Now he’d have scars to accompany the one that the birds had left. The birds set on him by Hermione-

Ron slammed his other hand against the wall. Pain flared again, but that was what he wanted. Anything to distract from the pain currently striking his heart.

_Hermione._

Merlin, her name alone was enough to make his very soul ache.

Even though it had happened over a month ago, the pain of their separation still clawed at his heart.

Hermione Granger, the girl he had loved since the age of thirteen, had attacked him with a flock of ravenous birds, and then iced him out completely. It was as if she had never been his friend in the first place.

His crime? He had finally decided to get over her, and date someone who actually liked him. Appreciated him. Who didn’t just think he was just the idiot sidekick.

At least, so he thought.

On reflection, that invitation (as angry as it was) to Slughorn’s party had been a request for a date. But Ron had thought she just meant going as friends. When had Hermione ever indicated that it was anything more than that?

The last Ron checked, “guests” did not equate to “date”. Kind-of ironic considering that Hermione had compared Ron’s own emotional range to that of a teaspoon. 

Well, it was too late now either way. He’d never get the chance again.

‘Hello, Ron.’

The redhead turned. Standing a short distance away was Luna Lovegood, her dirty-blonde hair shining slightly in the candle-light.

‘Er, hi.’ Ron said, lamely. He reached up to rub the back of his neck, and winced.

‘You’re hurt, Ron.’ Luna said, concerned. Stepping forward, she pulled out her wand (which was placed behind her ear for safe-keeping) and hovered it over Ron’s hand.

‘ _Episkey._ ’

The blood disappeared, and the cuts began to close.

‘T-thanks.’ Ron stammered, but Luna was already doing the charm again on his other hand.

‘Whatever made you want to punch the wall?’ Luna enquired. ‘Did you see a Nargle infestation?’

Ron chuckled. Luna was a little odd, but he appreciated her concern anyway.

‘Nah, I just got upset.’

‘Is it over Lavender and Hermione?’ asked Luna, once again displaying her habit of asking awkward questions.

Ron felt his heart close up again at Hermione’s name. Looking at his feet, he nodded.

Luna began to stroll along the corridor, and Ron followed beside her. It wasn’t difficult, considering Ron’s enormous legs.

They didn’t speak for a while. Ron had always felt that Luna was one of those people who didn’t need to talk all the time. She was happy to just be inside her own head.

Ron wished he could be the same; at that moment, the inside of his head was the _last place_ he wanted to be.

‘Lavender’s a nice girl,’ Luna said, absentmindedly playing with a strand of her dirty-blonde hair.

‘I guess.’

‘I would think you’d know that, though,’ Luna observed. ‘Since she is your girlfriend, after all.’

‘I do know that!’ Ron exclaimed. ‘It’s just…’

‘You miss Hermione.’

Ron felt his throat close up.

‘I don’t think she misses me much.’

Luna hummed softly under her breath.

‘I don’t know much about relationships, Ron. But I do know love when I see it.’

Ron rubbed his right arm awkwardly; he could still feel the scars from Hermione’s bird attack under his jumper.

‘Hermione doesn’t love me, Luna,’ he sighed, his heart heavy.

‘She does. You’re very attractive, Ron.’

Ron felt his ears go red.

‘Best not say that in front of Lavender,’ he muttered, feeling embarrassed.

‘I suppose not. Although I think she’d agree with me. Hermione would as well.’

Ron’s head spun round. Luna was smiling at him, her cheeks dimpling slightly.

‘What?’ he gasped, his heart beating fast. ‘Hermione doesn’t think I’m attractive!’

‘She does.’ Luna said, simply.

‘No, she doesn’t!’ Ron exclaimed, feeling very confused. ‘If she did think I was attractive, I would have never got in this stupid position. I would have never… never…’

‘Never dated Lavender?’

‘Well…yeah!’ Ron said. ‘Of course! I only started dating Lavender because Hermione never… I never thought she’d want to…’

Ron spluttered into silence. Putting his head in his hands, he felt exceptionally sorry for himself.

‘Why are you so insistent that you aren’t attractive, Ron?’

‘BECAUSE I’M NOT!’ Ron cried miserably into his hands. ‘I’m just the sidekick! The third wheel! I’m not smart, I’m not brave; I’m the least of the Weasleys! No-one ever paid me any attention, and why would they? I’m nothing! Just a stupid lug who always says the wrong thing-’

‘I don’t think you are, Ron.’

Ron felt a soft padding on his jumper; Luna had reached out and was softly patting him on the arm.

Ron didn’t say anything. He felt like he could burst out crying at any moment. 

‘Lots of people see you as attractive.’ Luna said, softly. Ron realised she had removed her hand from his arm. ‘Hermione. Lavender. I … I did, for a while.’

Ron jerked his head up. Luna was looking down at her feet, a sad little smile on her face.

A dawning realisation hit Ron, making his stomach burn with guilt.

‘Luna….’ Ron mumbled. ‘I’m… I’m so sorry. I should have noticed-’

‘No, it’s alright, Ron.’ Luna said, smiling genuinely. ‘I knew you didn’t see me that way. It was always going to be Hermione for you. I suppose that’s why I’m still hoping you and her will make things right.’

Ron swallowed.

‘It’s too late for that, Luna.’

‘It’s never too late for love.’

Luna was staring out of a nearby window, a quietly comforting expression on her face.

‘But…’

‘It’ll work out.’ She said, turning to Ron. ‘You and Hermione belong together.’

She was holding a piece of glass that was broken down the middle. One side was red, and the other blue. When combined, they would have made a heart.

‘Your auras match. Just like this. Things might seem broken beyond repair, but…’

Holding the two pieces with one hand, Luna tapped them with her wand, muttering ‘ _Reparo_ ’. The two pieces sprung together; now in perfect balance.

‘You just have to keep hope.’

Luna handed the heart to Ron, and began to walk slowly away.

‘Er, Luna?’

The blonde turned, smiling.

‘Yes?’

‘Thank you.’

Luna smiled again, turned around, and skipped away down the corridor, her blonde hair dancing from side to side.

Ron looked down at the heart; it was fragile, and delicate. But it was still there, hanging on.

Closely his fingers softly around it, Ron began to walk towards Gryffindor tower.

Tomorrow was his birthday. He’d talk to Hermione then. He was going to fix this. He might still be dating Lavender, but he’d happily take all the suspicious looks in the world if it meant being friends with Hermione again.

Ron climbed into bed, his thoughts full of hope for the future. Maybe Hermione wouldn’t listen to him, maybe she would. All he knew was that, the next day, he would take the first step.

 

**-YEARS LATER-**

 ‘Congratulations!’ Luna exclaimed, pulling Ron and Hermione into a hug.

‘Thanks!’ Hermione said, happily. Luna hadn’t seen Hermione smile like this in most of the time they had known each-other, but she supposed most people looked very happy on their wedding day.

‘Teddy Lupin, come back!’

Ron and Hermione chuckled. Teddy Lupin; Harry’s precocious godson, who was now something of a young tearaway, had scrambled through the assorted guests, aiming for the enormous buffet table. His exhausted-looking godfather teared after him, his best-mate robes clashing with his messy hair.

‘Hang on, mate,’ Ron called. ‘I’ll be right there!’

Turning to Hermione, Ron planted a kiss on her cheek (Hermione laughed happily, blushing), before speeding off after Harry.

‘Thank you so much for coming, Luna!’ Hermione said, grinning happily at the dirty-haired blonde woman.

‘It was my pleasure.’ Luna said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. ‘It was a wonderful day; I’m so happy for you and Ron.’

Hermione smiled wider.

‘And here I was thinking you were here just to steal Ron away from me!’ Hermione joked.

‘Of course not.’ Luna said, shaking her head solemnly. ‘I know you’re his one and only. I told him that back when he was dating Lavender.’

‘What… what did you say?’ Hermione gasped, a hand flying to her mouth as she collapsed into a seat nearby.

‘It was when he was dating Lavender.’ Luna said, sitting down beside her bushy-haired friend. ‘I told him that you two were meant to be. He couldn’t quite believe me at first; said it was too broken to fix.’

Hermione’s eyes widened.

‘Then what did you…?’

‘I told him I had hopes for you two. He was a little shocked when I told him how I felt about him.’

Hermione put a hand to her chest, blinking hurriedly.

‘And what did he say?’

‘He apologised, actually.’ Luna said, softly squeezing Hermione’s hand in hers. ‘He was worried he’d upset me.’

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears. ‘That’s just… so _Ron_ , isn’t it?’

Luna nodded happily.

‘It was always going to be you two. Your auras still match, just like they did then.’

Hermione smiled happily, her eyes still brimming with tears, as she clutched the necklace she was wearing; a small heart-shaped piece of fine glass. The red and blue sides reflected the sun’s rays as it glistened in the summer afternoon.

Luna and Hermione smiled at each-other as they watched Ron hoist a laughing Teddy Lupin above his head, his own freckled face grinning broadly.

It was a warm summer day. Love had survived.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; hope you liked it! Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
